To Have A Home
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt gets carried away saying good bye to Blaine and Carol finds it all very amusing. AKA the one where Kurt knows Carol knows that he knows she knows.


"Kurt."

Blaine attempted to pull away from the kiss but Kurt merely chased his lips, leaning over the gearshift to continue kissing his boyfriend. And fuck, Kurt was doing that thing with his tongue, swiping it over the roof of Blaine's mouth, that turned his legs to jelly and every ounce of responsibility and concern for their curfews vanished and he allowed Kurt to draw him into another passionate kiss. Just one. The last one and then Blaine would really put his foot down.

Except one kiss turned to two turned to three turned to four and Kurt was reaching up to toy with Blaine's collar and Blaine, sensing where this was heading, attempted to pull back again. "_Kurt._ Kurt, come on."

"Mm?" Kurt mumbled incoherently against Blaine's lips, reaching up to tangle his fingers at the base of Blaine's neck, scratching at the hair there and Blaine groaned, losing himself once again in Kurt's _everything._

They had been sitting in Kurt's drive way for at least twenty minutes now; their good-bye kiss had turned into a steamy make out session the second Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and bit it gently. Except Blaine was starting to regret prompting it because it was proving quite difficult to end which was _not_ good because seriously Mr. Hummel almost definitely knew what was going on by now! And they were pushing their curfews as it was and _ohmygod_ Kurt just sucked on Blaine's tongue and Blaine emitted a noise that he was sure belonged to a whole different species.

Blaine reluctantly attempted to pull away again, turning his head to the left to stare at the radio clock and bleary managing to read out **10:57 PM**. Kurt used the now exposed expanse of Blaine's neck to his advantage, attaching his lips to it and sucking harshly. Blaine yelped. "Kurt! Kurt. I just- come on. We- You can't- I."

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out against his ear, nipping at the lobe quickly. "Your talking is getting in the way of my kissing you."

"Kurt-"

"Shut _up, _Blaine."

And Blaine did. For a while. He shut up and allowed Kurt to continue harassing his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping and biting and most definitely leaving multiple marks there. Blaine was left breathlessly gaping, his mouth opening and closing around nothing as he attempted not to pass out of sheer pleasure. He wanted to form coherent words, to string them into sentences and show Kurt reason because the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to miss curfew and get himself grounded but there wasn't enough blood in his brain to get it to function; it had all rushed southward a long time ago.

Kurt had moved downwards now, past Blaine's jaw and down to his collar bones. Slender fingers had untied the carefully knotted bow tie and pushed aside the soft material of Blaine's shirt gaining access to more skin to ravish. When Kurt thrust his tongue into the hollow at the base of Blaine's neck, Blaine's whole body gave an involuntary jolt of pleasure, his elbow accidentally collided with the steering wheel and pressed into the horn, the loud sound breaking the silence and shocking both boys back to reality, causing them to jump. Blaine hit his head on the glass and Kurt kneed the gear shift.

"Shit." Kurt murmured into Blaine's chest where he had pressed his forehead. "_Shit._"

"That's a new spot." Blaine murmured finally, breaking the silence. Kurt lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend, caught one look at Blaine's quivering lips as they attempted to suppress a smile, and burst into laughter. Blaine joined him moments later.

Because it was ridiculous. This whole scenario was ridiculous and it was the epitome of what being a teenager was about. Make out sessions in the car because it was the only the place they could truly be alone to explore each other and find new spots they could kiss and suck that would apparently cause full body shivers and accidental horn honking. And they laughed because they were ridiculous, ridiculously in love, ridiculously turned on and still ridiculously hard in their pants, their outfits a ridiculous mess and their once perfectly coiffed hair ridiculously disheveled.

Kurt inhaled shakily, prying his fingers off of Blaine's shirt where he had been gripping him earlier. He grinned up at him. "This is your fault you know."

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever."

"I don't want you to go."

"Funny, because I distinctly remember you kicking me out of your car literally five minutes ago."

"I wasn't _kicking_ you out, I-"

But Kurt silenced him with a kiss. A soft one this time; just the gentle press of their lips together.

"I don't want you to go." Blaine repeated, leaning over to grip at Kurt's waist and bury his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I have to because my dad's going to be out here any second now, thanks to your horn, unless I beat him to it."

"In that case…" Blaine muttered, reemerging from Kurt's neck and leaning past him to open the passenger door for him. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help grinning.

"You're ridiculous."

"I love you." Blaine replied instead and Kurt tugged him down into a kiss. A supposedly brief one but his tongue wound up back in Blaine's mouth, his hands inching up to tangle in Blaine's.

Kurt only remembered to pull away because his open door was letting in a breeze and it was acting as a blaring reminder. "I _really_ have to go now." Kurt murmured against his boyfriend's lips. Blaine sighed but nodded, letting go of Kurt's hips and settling back into his seat. "But _call_ me when you get home." And shit he was using the low, breathy voice he knew wound Blaine up and the curly haired boy nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, _definitely_ calling." Because they had some unfinished business to take care of.

"Okay, yeah. Love you."

"Love you."

"Don't speed."

"I won't."

And five chaste kisses later, Kurt was tumbling out of Blaine's car, turning to flash his boyfriend a quick wink and a parting smile before making his way up the front porch, swaying his hips purely for Blaine's enjoyment while his hands wandered frantically up and down his body, tucking garments into place and rearranging his hair to the best of his ability. He took a moment to appreciate his coat and how convenient it would be in covering up his hard on before pausing slightly at the front door, breathing in deeply to ground himself and will the blush to disappear from his cheeks as he braced himself for the wrath of the all knowing, Burt Hummel.

When Kurt opened the door and stepped in though, he was greeted with the site of Carol lounging around in her robe and watching TV. Relief flooded through him. "Oh! Carol, hey. I didn't expect you to be up."

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so relieved because Carol took one look at him and raised her eyebrows, not even bothering to keep the amused expression off her face. After a heavy pause in which she took her time raking his appearance, she finally replied. "Yeah, your dad was tired so I sent him to bed after I swore I would make sure you got back in one piece. Did you have a good time?"

He shifted nervously. "Yeah. Yeah, it was great. The uh- food was good."

"That's good." She replied. "Wow, it sure is windy out there, huh? Look at your hair."

Oh _God. _She was _humoring_ him. She totally knew and she was _humoring_ him. Kurt groaned internally; he wasn't sure which he preferred, the death glare his dad would have sent him or Carol's obvious enjoyment of his discomfort. He reached up to pat at his hair fruitlessly. "Yeah. It's crazy out there. I'm just going to…"

"Was that Blaine honking his horn earlier?"

Shit. _Shit._ Shitshitshitshitshit. "Uhh. Yeah. It was a mistake though. We didn't mean to like, wake anyone up or anything."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Uh. I was hugging him good-bye and sort of elbowed the steering wheel."

Carol raised her eyebrows in surprise again. Kurt was _so_ going to make Blaine pay for this. "Wow. Must have been some hug." She was enjoying this so much it must have been illegal, Kurt was almost certain there was a law against this or something. Surely it could classify as child abuse.

"Like I said, the food was good. The hug had to measure up in magnitude. You know, proper courtesy."

"Naturally."

"So…I'm just going to go up to bed then."

"I'll walk up with you."

"Uh. Sure."

And together they started their way up the stairs. Half way up, Carol spoke again. "Oh Kurt, you must have burned yourself with the blow drier when you were getting ready!"

Kurt froze, turning around to find her gaze transfixed on a spot just below his ear, the very same spot he distinctly remembers Blaine sucking at mercilessly. The twitch in Carol's lips gave away the other wise innocent look she had going for her. He reached up, dumbfounded, to touch the spot and forced out a laugh. "Huh. Must have. I should be more careful next time."

She tutted at him, shaking her head. "I'll pick up some burn medicine for you. In the mean time, wear a scarf, wouldn't want your dad thinking it's something it's not."

"Yeah. Totally. I'll-I'll do that."

"Mmm. Good thing it's windy outside."

They had reached the landing now and Kurt was seriously considering throwing himself across the hall and into his room, manners be damned, when Finn's door opened and Finn himself emerged to join them in the hall. "Oh, hey dude! You're back. Did you have a good time?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, willing himself not to lose his temper, before pushing out an answer. "Yes. It was great."

"Cool." A pause. "Dude, you should totally borrow some of my chapstick, your lips are like _seriously _red."

Kurt's eyes grew comically wide and he stared at Finn nonplussed before his gaze slid to Carol who seemed to have reach the peak of her self restrain and was literally shaking with silent mirth. He spluttered indigently his eyes flickering back and forth between the two Hudsons. "Oh my god. What is _wrong_ with you people?" He exclaimed before dashing to his room and hurtling himself in, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What just happened?" Finn asked, turning to his mom who merely snorted and patted his cheek.

"Go to bed, dear." She said and Finn shrugged, leaning down to kiss his mom's cheek before retiring back to his room, leaving Carol to go back to hers. She tiptoed inside and as she was slipping her robe off and sliding into bed, she felt the mattress shift as Burt stirred, turning to face her.

"How'd it go?"

Carol rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Burt, we've been doing this for a year, don't you think it's time to stop worrying."

"No." He replied simply, pulling her into his arms. She shook her head with a sigh but curled up to him anyway. "The honking earlier? That was them?"

"Yeah."

"Do I want to know?"

"No." She finally managed to say between fits of giggles. Burt grunted; he was going to sleep on it and in the morning he'd decide whether or not he was going to press her for details.

_A/N: Reviews are love. Seriously. Also, come talk to me on Tumblr? I like making friends. pinksunglassesandundershirts (.) tumblr (.) com_


End file.
